terlambat menyatakan cinta
by deadly god
Summary: Nama'ku Namikaze Naruto, Sudah lama aku jatuh cinta padanya. Gadis cantik berambut pink tua panjang. Namanya Rin, gadis yang manis dan mampu membuatku jadi kucing yang diam menatap pujaan hatinya. Aku ingin menyatakan cinta'ku. Hingga aku'lah yang ditembak olehnya. Tanpa terduga, aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.


**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **terlambat menyatakan cinta**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shelter © Porter Robinson**

 **.**

 **One Shoot**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rin**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

* * *

"Kaasan! mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Kushina, berbalik menatap anaknya.

"Kaasan mau belanja buat makan siang hari ini. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang Ibu yang keheranan.

"Biar naruto saja yang belanja. Ibu diam saja di rumah. Oke?" Ucap naruto.

Kushina bengong mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dia menatap anaknya dengan curiga.

"Wah, Tumben sekali naru-chan mau membantu ibu berbelanja. Biasanya membantah terus kalau ibu yang suruh..., pasti kamu sedang P.D.K.T yah!"

Kushina mengoda anaknya. Dia tahu betul anaknya ini selalu mengobrol dengan seseorang di media sosial.

Naruto mendengar itu shock. 'Kenapa ibu bisa tahu!' Batinnya, kemudian dia berpikir cepat untuk mengalihkan Topik obrolan ini.

"Hehehe, bukan ibu, naru-chan hanya bosan dirumah terus." Ujar naruto dengan cepat. Sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kushina mendengar tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini uangnya dan daftar belanjaannya." Kushina memberikan selembar uang dan kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan pada Naruto. "Jangan lupa cepat pulang ke rumah yah, sebelum jam dua belas siang."

"Baik!" Seru naruto

"Hahaha, kamu ini, semangat sekali." Kushina menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Sana pergi, dan jika ada sisa kembalian naru-chan boleh gunakan, yah!"

"Hn. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu!" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. berjalan melewati pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Kushina berbalik badan dan menatap kepergian Naruto di balik pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Hihihihi. Aku yakin sekali! Naru-chan sedang P.D.K.T!" Ucap Kushina kemudian dia berjalan ke depan pintu dan menutupnya kembali

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pun tiba di sebuah toko. tujuan Naruto pergi ke toko bukan sekedar untuk berbelanja. Tapi, untuk tujuan lainnya adalah menemui seseorang. Seorang gadis yang bernama sakura haruno.

Naruto melihat sakura sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari toko kue langsung menghampirinya

"Ohayou, sakura-chan…" Sapa Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung melihat Naruto dan tersenyum, kemudian dia membalas dengan lembut "Oh… Ohayou, Naruto."

"Bagiaman? Kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya naruto

"Iya. Aku sudah mendapatkan semua info tentangnya." Ujar sakura kemudian dia bersikap dada.

"Lalu?"

"Dia sebatang kara! Hidupnya penuh dengan cobaan dan rintang. dia suka ramen sama seperti'mu, umur 17 tahun dan Tinggi badannya 156 cm, aku rasa. oh! Iya, dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah'mu naruto."

"Bagus!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya saja naruto!" Ucap sakura.

"Ano Eto, sebenarnya setiap kali aku dekat dengannya jantungku selalu berdetak begitu kencang. Hehehe." Kata Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Huh! Kamu ini." Sakura menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. " berusahalah, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa!"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata. "Baiklah akan aku usahakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 bulan kemudian.**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya yang bernama Konoha School.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, dia pun memasuki kelasnya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut pink tua panjang. Dia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu bernama Rin, gadis yang sangat dicintai Naruto.

"O-hayou, Rin-chan." Sapa Naruto sedikit terbantah. Kemudian dia duduk di bangkunya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada rin.

Rin yang mendengar itu langsung melihat Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya padanya.

"Oh… Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Rin membalas sapaan naruto dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang tidak karuan.

"Rin-chan!" Ucap sakura berdiri di depan bangku Rin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rin kemudian dia berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menatap sakura.

"Ikut aku sebentar yah!" Jawab sakura kemudian dia menarik tangan rin, keluar dari kelas.

Naruto memandang kepergian mereka berdua dengan tanda-tanya.

"Yo dobe!" Panggil teman sebangku Naruto sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa?" Tanya naruto menatap sahabatnya yang bernama sasuke.

"Kau tadi sedang menatap Rin kan?" Bisik Sasuke dan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"I-ya, memangnya kenapa!" Tanya naruto.

"Kau suka padanya kan? Kenapa kau tidak tembak saja dia?" Jawab sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Eto. Soal itu... aku malu, hehehe." Ucap naruto menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Hahaha. Kau ini cepatlah tembak dia, Yah!" Saran sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji yah!" Ucap naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam istirahat**

 **Naruto POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat juga. Aku kembali menatap Rin yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di dekat bangku Rin yang berada di depan kelas bagian kiri. Sementara aku sedang duduk di bangku'ku di pojok ruangan kelas dibagian kanan dekat dengan pintu kelas'ku.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di kelasku saat ini karena sekarang mereka semua sudah pergi ke kantin. Tinggal'lah aku seorang saja yang terpaku seperti kucing yang menatap pujaan hatinya.

"Rin-chan, kau mau pergi ke kantin tidak?" tanya sakura.

"Tidak. Aku mau disini saja," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku, ino dan hinata pergi ke kantin dulu yah"

"Iya, sakura-chan."

Rin memandang kepergian ketiga temannya itu. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri.

 **SET!**

Pandangan Rin tertuju padaku. Aku jadi kaget setengah mati. Seketika aku pun menjadi panik dan langsung lari keluar kelasku, mengabaikan teriak'kan Rin yang memanggil'ku

Aku menghela nafasku, mengapa setiap kali Rin menatap'ku dengan polos, selalu saja membuat jantungku berdetak kencang yah? Apa ini bukti aku sangat mencintainya yah?

Yah! aku memang mencintainya tapi mengapa diri'ku tidak berani untuk mendekati Rin. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini pada Rin karena aku sadar bahwa aku menyukainya

Tapi aku tidak berani!

Dasar payah! Dasar Lemah!

Aku benar-benar payah! Dan Lemah!

Untuk sekali lagi aku menghela nafasku, sekarang Posisiku saat ini berada di atap sekolah, jarang ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku disini, karena disini terbilang cukup jarang didatangi oleh siswa.

"Yokattaa! Aku harap Rin-chan tidak menemukan'ku disini." aku berucap sambil menyandarkan pungung'ku di tembok atap sekolah.

"Haaa~." Aku menutup mataku dan Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafasku dan akhirnya detak jantung'ku kembali normal.

 **Prak! Prak!**

Apa-apaan ini aku merasakan kedua tangan'ku ada yang memegangnya dan menekannya ke tembok atap sekolah ini.

Aku membuka mata'ku dan melihat. Ternyata Rin pelakunya rupanya dia mengejarku sampai ke sini.

OMG! Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Ya Tuhan bantulah hamba'mu ini!

 **deg!**

Aku merasakan detak jantung'ku kembali berdetak kencang dan lagi aku merasakan kedua pipiku memanas, melihat wajah'nya yang begitu cantik dekat dengan wajah'ku.

Kami pun terdiam sebentar selama beberapa menit. sampai Rin yang memulai pembicaraan dengan'ku.

"Ne~ naruto-kun, kamu tampan." kata Rin yang tersenyum kemudian dia menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat'ku dan mendorongnya hingga kepala'ku menempel di dingding atap sekolah ini.

Untuk beberapa menit, Aku terpana akan kata-kata itu. Aku membeku seperti es.

Ayolah sekarang aku seperti kucing. Dan lagi tidak bisa'kah aku tidak bersikap seperti ini.

"Ah... I-Iya... Te-Terima kasih, Rin-chan." jawabku sambil mencoba bergerak.

Tapi sayangnya kaki'ku dikunci olehnya.

OMG! Aku jadi gugup karenanya. Ya Tuhan, tolong bawa aku kabur dari sini sebelum aku pingsan!

"Aku tahu kamu tadi terus memandangku iya.'kan?"

 **deg!**

Pertanyaan Rin tadi sangat menusuk jantungku. Aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sasuke, Neji, shikamaru, kawan-kawan, tolong bawa aku kabur dari sini... Help me!

"Ah... I-Itu ya... Aaah... A-Aku... I-Itu... A-Ano... yah?"

Aku meracau tidak jelas. Rin sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe... Kamu lucu seperti kucing ya?... oh iya...Aku tahu kamu ingin bilang apa loh! Hihihi."

"Ka-kamu mengetahuinya?"

sakura pasti memberi tahu'nya!

"Iya. Aku tahu itu dari sakura-chan tadi, kalau kamu sangat menyukai aku. Apa itu benar?"

Aku terdiam seribu kata. Rin tetap tersenyum dan menatap'ku dari jarak yang sangat dekat ini bahkan bibir kami hambir bersentuhan.

"Kalau aku yang menembakmu bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Jawab dong!"

"..."

"Hihihi, kamu ini! Bilang suka saja, payah sekali..." Rin tampak senang. "Baiklah... Begini saja."

 **cup!**

Tiba-tiba saja, Rin mencium bibir'ku. Aku membatu. Bersamaan dia yang membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku menyukaimu, naruto-kun."

Rin memeluk pinggangku dan menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuhku. Jantungku semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Baiklah sakura aku yakin kau sudah merencanakan ini. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyakan kesempatan yang sudah kau berikan ini.

"A-Aku... Aku juga menyukaimu, Rin-chan."

Oke sekarang Dapat kurasakan kedua tangan Rin semakin erat membelit pinggangku.

"Jadi... Mulai sekarang... Kita berpacaran, naruto-kun"

"I-ya."

"Yokattaa. Aku senang naruto-kun."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasanya sangat hangat. Karena pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan cinta Rin yang tidak terduga ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

 _ **Oke! Begini'lah ide yang aku dapat**_

 _ **Selesai juga fic romance Naruto x Rin.**_

 _ **Maaf, jika ceritanya pendek.**_

 _ **saya masih Author newbie Jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan.**_

 _ **Sekian dari saya**_

 **'..;**


End file.
